dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Gohan Goes Banana's
Gohan Goes Bananas! is the 2nd episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga. This episode is also known as the Great Ape Rumble as well as largely Based on the "What If Raditz Turned Good " story Summary In Space Bardock in his Pod is thinking about Kakarot and Raditz remembering that it has been Twenty Four Years he wonders what kind of men they grew up to being and who they are now. He then shakes it off and then declares that Gine really did rub off on him. Krillin, unable to break the news to Chi-Chi and the Ox-King about Gohan and Goku, returns to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Bulma are waiting for him. Bulma scolds him for not being able to tell Chi-Chi the truth about what happened. She finally fixes up the Scouter and uses it to determine the power level of Master Roshi, Krillin and Turtle. Yajirobe then shows up with a message from Korin: assemble the remaining Z Fighters at the top of Korin Tower, as Kami has decided to train them. The Ox-King and Chi-Chi are hot on Krillin's trail, in search of her husband and son. She faints when told about how the "monster" Piccolo abducted her baby and how Goku died. However after waking up Chi Chi then remembers they said these "Saiyans " have tails and brings up Gine shocked at the fact another Saiyan has landed Chi Chi asks Ox King to quickly pick up Gine so they can all talk. Nearby Raditz on a fool moon night was flying to try to find Piccolo however he then is annoyed of this prototype Scounter when he then finally noticed something when he took it off. He now has the ability to sense Ki. Testing this ability out he then decides to use it to find Piccolo and Gohan however he then smirks as he then sees the Fool Moon out witch Transforms him into the Great Ape to try to cover more ground and stomp them out. That night, Gohan, who is still atop the rock formation, wakes up and has to pee, he unexpectedly transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a rampage. Piccolo notices it and is worried but it gets worse as he then hears a Loud "FOUND YOU !" in the distinct seeing its Raditz in his Great Ape Form him and Gohan have a fight witch Raditz was dominating but Gohan hits Raditz with some blows impressing the Saiyan. Piccolo seeing that Raditz well kill Gohan if this keeps up then trys to work out how to Stop Raditz when Piccolo realizes that the full moon is the cause of Raditz and Gohan's metamorphosis, and destroys it with a single blast. This causes Gohan to turn back to normal as did Raditz. Furious as the fact that his last chance to prove himself to Vegeta is taking away. Raditz comes up with a new plan as Piccolo comes trying to attack him when Raditz tells him to halt wanting to talk. Piccolo is not buying this but Raditz then ravels his own Problems that Vegeta and Nappa have abandoned him and he would be killed with everyone else. That is when he offers to help Piccolo train his nephew seeing him as someone who has potential. He then pretends to be sad over his actions with the Death of Goku. While Piccolo's not buying this even more Raditz then scares him explaining that Gohan was a wild beast Great Ape while Raditz is a "Low Class Warrior " and they caused all of this damage he then tells Piccolo what he thinks the two Saiyans who are coming could cost. Piccolo admits Raditz has a Point and says fine but then explains Gohan's training to survive for Six Months and then Six Months later he well train him with Raditz. The Saiyan understands this is help to Tonguing the Brat up but then understands he has to do something in those three months before they can train Gohan. Crossly Raditz accepts as Piccolo then adds that Raditz can not kill anyone in those three months otherwise the Deals off again crossly Raditz again agrees with these terms. Scared to face Vegeta and Nappa alone. Raditz then decides to try to find something "Fun " to do in Three months as he then fly's away to do his own training Piccolo then removes Gohan's tail after he reverts to normal, and uses his Magic Materialization to create an outfit with the "demon" glyph and a sword for the unconscious boy. he then leaves to do his own training saying he'll return in six months time. Major Events * Chi Chi brings up Gine to the Dragon Gang * Gohan transforms into a Great Ape for the first time. * Raditz can now sense Ki without a Device * Piccolo destroys the Moon. * Raditz joins forces with Piccolo and Gohan to prepare for the other two Saiyans Battle's * Great Ape Raditz vs Great Ape Gohan Appearances * Bardock * Piccolo * Gohan * Krillin * Goku * Chi-Chi * Ox-King * Bulma * Master Roshi * Turtle * Yajirobe * Raditz Changes in the Timeline * After being told what happened to Gohan and Goku. Chi Chi brings up Gine who crash land in her garden * Raditz can not only sense Ki now but he sees Gohan's power and joins forces with Piccolo to help unleash it to stop Vegeta and Nappa. Trivia * As Stated before This episode is Largely Based off of " what if Raditz Turned Good " with both Raditz and Gohan fighting in Great Apes as well as Raditz being impressed and offers to help train Gohan much to his disgust to admit it. the changes are that in that What if Piccolo and Gohan had no idea about Vegeta and Nappa but in this one they do as well as the fact Piccolo set Gohan on a six month training and Raditz has too do his own thing for three months as long as he does not kill anyone. Character Lines